Will Injured
by colonelduckie
Summary: Will and Alyss cannot have a moment alone. Alyss & Will find a boy being bullied and Will helps the boy, but at a cost.


**A/N: My first (posted) RA fanfic. I hope you like it R&R is nice if you like it **

* * *

**Will Injured**

Will was half slumped against a tree. Alyss was kneeling down next to him. Will was cold and sweating, with his head burning.

Will was fading in and out of consciousness, the bleeding was getting worst.

Alyss slipped her hand into Will's cold clammy one.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered stroking his forehead with her other hand. Will said no words, he tried to but gave up.

Foot steps approached slowly at first, then once they saw Will's slumped body, then they speed up.

"What happened," the voice came. Will tried to speak but Alyss quieted him.

Alyss took a deep breath and began to tell their tale.

* * *

Will and Alyss had a rear moment together. With Will training to be a Ranger and Alyss a Courier it made it difficult for their paths to cross. The two also planned to meet up with their fellow Ward mates; Jenny, Horace, and George.

After some time the pair heard a loud crash up ahead. Will's Ranger instincts kicked in as he raced ahead, with Alyss not far behind him.

There were several older boys beating on a younger boy, who Alyss noticed to be a new member of the Ward they had grown up in. Will stood thinking, Alyss tugged at his sleeve and whispered,

"The boy, is a new Ward member." That was all Will needed to know, not the would not help if he was not, but he knew the younger boy's feelings.

Will called to the three boys to stop. They stopped briefly to took at who would dare interrupt them. Will stepped forward.

"You would not dare go against a Ranger." He said cooly, his silver oak leaf gleamed in the sun light.

While Will was trying to talk down the older boys, Alyss motioned for the younger boy to come to her. He slowly walked to her half bent over.

One of the older boys -obviously the leader, Collin went to reach for Oliver. But Will was too quick for him and pushed the taller boy away, sending his flying backwards, tripping over a rock and landing hard on his backside.

In a blur of movement one of the other boys pulled a pocket knife out and lunged towards Alyss and Oliver. Without thinking Will threw himself between the blade and Alyss and Oliver while reaching for his saxe knife

Will let out a gasp as the blade drove into his side, he fell roughly to the ground. Blood was starting to flow out of the wound.

"Get help!" Alyss said urgently to the frightened Oliver.

Oliver slowly rose to his feet and raced towards the village. The three bullies each raced in opposite directions, away from the seen.

"Will," Alyss called softly. Will gave a small groan and tried to move, Alyss raced to side.

"You shouldn't move," she said. Realizing that her friend would not listen she helped him to move a few steps away to lean against a tree.

* * *

"How long ago was that?" Horace asked.

Alyss thought for a moment, "about five minutes" she said, "I did my best to try and stop the bleeding."

Horace could now see that Alyss was covered in Will's blood and end of her dress was ripped from where she used Will's saxe knife to tear fabric for a make shift bandage.

"Let's get him to the healers," Horace said firmly as be bent down to pick up the smaller boy. "Did Oliver-was it? Ever come back?"

Alyss shook her head. "I'm and not sure he knew what was going on. I told him to get help and just listened and went." She raced to keep up with Horace's long strides. Will let out a small moan. Alyss was gently soothing Will.

* * *

"I thought I saw you two!" Jenny said with a wide smile. Her smile faded when she saw the look on her two friend's faces. He eyes caught the blood stains on Alyss and Horace.

"What happened?" she asked urgently.

"Will…." Ayss said her voice trembled as a tears slid down her cheeks. Jenny dropped into the chair next to her friend.

"What happened," she said in a low voice.

"He was protecting a Ward, Oliver and myself for three bullies." she said. Jenny gave a small inward smile.

"Very Will," She said. "How is he?"

"We are not sure," Alyss said "the healers shooed us out. We decided it was best to wait here."

"Does Halt know?" Jenny asked. Alyss nodded.

"He was not far from the Healers at the time, he heard the commotion of healers and came in, he is in there with Will." Alyss let out a small sigh "You try and tell Halt that he cannot remain with his apprentice. Something tells me that even if they said no he would find a way in." Alyss added seeing the question in Jenny's eyes.

"The healers said they would send for us once they knew more," Horace said, speaking for the first time since they have brought Will back to the Castle.

"But I cannot wait," Alyss announced. She abruptly rose to he feet and headed towards the Healing Rooms. Horace and Jenny followed Alyss.

When the trio reached the Healing Rooms Halt was sitting in a low chair by Will's bed. On Will's forehead was a wet cloth, his blanked was placed at his waist and shirt was unbuttoned reveling the bandage around his torso.

"How is he?" Alyss asked softly placing a slender hand on Will's calloused one. Halt said nothing.

They could tell it was not well, it was just the question the tree of them had on their minds.

George heard rumors of the young Ranger's presents in the Healing Rooms. He nervously decided to check to see if they were true, he hoped to God that they were false but his heart dropped when his saw three of his fellow Ward mates around the bed. He slowly walked into the room and silently stood next to his friends.

* * *

The next day only Halt and Alyss could afford to miss out on their daily routines, but the other three found it hard to concentrate on their work.

* * *

Halt muttered something Alyss did not catch and left the room leaving her alone with Will, who in recent hours was starting to gain color back in his cheeks. He was still whimpering with pain, even with the various healing herbs.

Alyss's hand was on Will's for some reason it felt right. If you were to ask her why should tell you she did not know why. Just as Alyss's was looking at Will's closed eyes wishing she could see his brown eyes. He eyelids began to flicker. Will's eyes slowly opened showing his brown eyes glazed from injury.

"Will," Alyss breathed, leaning forward and gently hugging him. "You are okay. We have been so worried." Her smile was gentle, and reassuring.

Will licked his dry lips. "We...?" he said in a low voice. Just then as if on cue Halt walked in with a cup of coffee causing Will's mouth to water, at that moment he realized how thirsty he was.

"Yes, we," Alyss said "Halt, Jenny, Horace, George and myself," she continued and then helped Will take a few sips of water then, turning towards the older Ranger.

Halts ears twitched once he heard his name. He looked across the room to see his apprentice with this eyes semi-open looking towards the door.

"Will," he said crossing the room in a few swift strides.

He moved to Will's right while Alyss remained at his left-hand side. Alyss was gently stroking her friend's hand.

Halt peered down at his apprentice. His face was still pale, but more color than yesterday, and his eyes were dull and lacked the warmth they usually held.

"I tried," Will said "but the other boys were," Will stopped as Halt held up his hand to stop him.

"I have been told what happened" Halt said looking at his apprentice "and you need to rest." Halt handed Will a cup of coffee and placed a container on honey next to it.

A small figured stood in the door way. Halt motioned for him to come in. Oliver twisted his hand together.

"Thank you, Will" Oliver said in a low voice and then he let out a small smile.

"Your welcome," Will said returning the smile.

* * *

**A/N: Yes that's the ending this story has sat unfinished on my computer for a long time so finally put some little more closure to it and decided to post it. I also have two other un-finished that if anyone wants to read and help me an ending I would love it so much ^_^**


End file.
